


Chain Reaction

by fallest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dimiclaude Birthday Week (Fire Emblem), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest
Summary: 如同鏈鎖反應般無法控制地深陷在戀慕之中似乎只有他一個人，而他既難以確定對方的心意，亦無法停止自己想要更加親近他的那股衝動。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 9





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> *大學生AU  
> *平凡的家庭，平凡的世界，兩個平凡的（原）直男，平凡的暗戀。  
> *說是這麼說，但是理工生的思維可能有點異於常人。  
> *一切都是我的錯。

※Initiation / Side Claude

情況遠比他想像中的糟糕。

起初只是一陣輕微的眩暈感，那時他剛換下一身汗濕的衣物離開球場，回想自己從早上醒來到現在都沒有補充任何糖份和電解質，庫羅德猜想他可能只是有點血糖過低，於是打算在回住宿的路上找個販賣機或商店買瓶運動飲料稍作休息。待他意識到自己的身體狀況不佳，正要移步往醫療中心走的時候，才發現自己眼中的景象閃爍而模糊。獨自走在校園的途中突然喪失視覺能力，令他本能地感到恐慌。

庫羅德單手扶在一旁的樹幹上，樹蔭為他遮去夏末炙熱的艷陽，相對低涼的溫度讓他的思緒稍微冷靜了一些。

要他自己打電話通知校園警衛或是醫護是不可能的，就算掏出手機他也分不清鍵盤上的字——排除掉數字和圖形密碼解鎖時，他並沒有預料到十一碼的字母鎖會在這樣的狀況下成為壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草。

這裡是工程學院角落，而此時正是暑假的尾聲，沒有多少人會在這個時間點經過這條幽徑……。

——死局。

不對，等一下，如果是緊急求救電話……。

「你還好嗎？」

「還行，我正在考慮幫自己叫救護車的可行性。」

話剛說完，庫羅德才發覺他苦苦找尋的救星就在面前，以聲音和模糊的輪廓看來還是個理想的健壯男性，完美地符合他此刻的需求！

男人聽完他的回答後，有些遲疑地再次問道：「……你需要我幫忙嗎？」

庫羅德慶幸地想著至少他的運氣不算太糟，振作起精神，抬起唇角略帶歉意地向對方提出請求：「可以把我帶去醫療中心嗎？」

男人答應了。

也許是他看起來狀態真的不太好，男人攙扶著他的力道意外地輕，連行進的速度也放得很慢。

庫羅德很感激對方的體貼，可是緊繃的神經甫一放鬆下來，暈眩感就變得更加強烈，再加上不受控制心跳和脫力感仍在持續，考量他們的速度和醫療中心的距離，他決定做點什麼轉移自己的注意力，免得自己暈到當場吐出來。

「非常謝謝你的幫忙，其實我剛剛一度認為自己就這麼倒在路中央也不會有人發現呢……還好你及時出現。」一場友好的談話挺符合他的能力所及，應該能多少轉移掉一些不適感，他想，「我叫庫羅德，化學系，大三。你呢？」

「帝彌托利，通訊工程系，也是三年級生。」

同年呢，真巧。

庫羅德朝身旁的人看了幾眼，從一團接近馬賽克模糊、明滅不定的視覺成像中，辨認出對方有著一頭略長的金髮以及白皙的膚色，「通訊工程……你們系應該是在第二圖書館附近吧，你原本是要去系館嗎？」

「是的，我想借用一下系上的電腦……。不用放在心上，我的事情並不急，只是……」帝彌托利頓了頓，語氣中夾雜著擔憂，「好像快要下雨了。」

「不會吧……等等，那是雷聲嗎？」庫羅德分神細嗅一會兒，接著從空氣中潮溼的泥土味濃厚程度結合過往經驗，得出了十五分鐘內可能會下雨的結論。

這還真是屋漏偏逢連夜雨。他知道這個城市夏日的雨總是來勢洶洶、又急又猛，可即便如此，來到這裡的第三年，他仍然沒有養成出門帶傘的習慣，而帝彌托利可能也沒有。

兩人的步行速度相當緩慢，可事實上這已經是庫羅德目前能力範圍的極限了。

「抱歉，其實我現在幾乎看不清任何東西……。」庫羅德一邊帝彌托利向坦白，一邊思量著請他先丟下自己去通知醫護人員幫忙會不會更好一點，至少不會因此拖累到帝彌托利……。

就在他打算開口時，帝彌托利先一步提議道：「那……不然我揹著你去吧？」

庫羅德愣了愣，他不是沒想過這個方法，只是先不論對方介不介意自己剛出了一身汗，身上的味道不太美妙……這樣說吧，他的體重其實比外表看上去要來得沉。

「揹的話可能不太好。」他在心裡暗自補充道：除非你對自己的力氣與體能具有絕對客觀的信心與把握，或是想親自體驗目測人體的密度值導致量測結果完全失準的人為實驗誤差。

「這樣嗎……。」帝彌托利停下步伐，鄭重地表示：「那麼，失禮了。」

庫羅德正詫異於對方突如其來的道歉，霎時之間便覺腳下一空，身體重心陡然轉移使他一時緊張，反射性地摟住帝彌托利的頸項。一陣茫然與混亂之後他才意識到——他、似乎、正被帝彌托利、橫抱在身前。

腦海中飛速地閃過「為什麼不能揹就改用抱？」、「光天化日的校園裡這樣真的沒問題嗎？」、「哇喔，兄弟你這臂力真不錯！」、「等等，這是脫離兒童時期以後第一次有人這樣抱著他來著？」……紛亂的思緒最終融聚成庫羅德此刻最深的疑問：「如果兩個人都是男性，這樣能算在公主抱的定義範圍內嗎？」

「可能會有點晃，你稍微忍一下。」

「嗯？…噢、好。」從震驚餘韻之中方回過神來的庫羅德點了點頭，快速地適應完眼下的情況後，給自己調整一個相對舒適又不至於給對方增加太多負擔的姿勢，倚向帝彌托利的肩上。

帶著濕氣的微風輕拂過臉頰，帝彌托利奔跑時規律的呼吸聲與跫音，以及逐漸上升的體溫。

有意思。

查覺到心跳平緩許多後，庫羅德試著在一片閃爍的雜點中看清帝彌托利的臉，最終在如陽光般閃耀的髮色中看見了一雙晴空色的眼，以及隱約可見的、一張漂亮細緻的臉。

通訊工程三年級，帝彌托利。這大概是他這幾年來遇到過最有趣的人了。

庫羅德暗自感慨起理工科系的人交際圈普遍狹窄問題，漾起笑低喃道：「十九年……也不算太長。」

——這十九年你都在哪呢？

＊ ＊ ＊

※Initiation / Side Dimitri

東南岸初秋的氣候超乎預期的悶熱，這是身為北方人的帝彌托利唯一無法適應的問題。好在校園的室內空調溫度都設定得較低，除了特定的選修課程之外，他平日的移動範圍不外乎就是學生宿舍、系大樓和餐廳，已經大幅降低了他中暑的機率。

可是這也僅限於室內空調持續且穩定運作的情況。

當租屋處的冷氣發出短暫的警告音隨即停止運作時，帝彌托利就有預感自己今晚恐怕不會太好過，果不其然，在他打電話準備通知房東時被直接轉入語音信箱。

——簡直不能更糟了。

根據當初簽訂的合約，帝彌托利知道自己不能在未經房東允許的情況下擅自檢修或是雇用維修人員。而今天的午後完全沒有降雨，這表示今晚八成會維持在令人難以忍受的高溫之中。

殘留的冷空氣不知道能撐多久，但是今晚他不能睡在這裡了，畢竟他不想在獨居的情況下親身體驗夜間中暑的滋味。

帝彌托利看了眼手錶，晚間十一點零七分，希爾凡和菲力克斯應該還沒入睡……不過沒有預先商量就提出要借宿也不太好。

看來只能花錢去附近的飯店先住一晚再說了。

想起剛繳完這學期的教科書費用已經有些手頭拮据的現況，帝彌托利無奈地嘆了口氣，邊整理外宿的行李，邊思考著最近系上的教授有幾個計畫還缺人手，而後帶著錢包和鑰匙走出房門。

電梯裡有人。

這棟公寓位在鄰近理學院和工學院的校園西側，很可能是同棟樓的其他學生正在使用電梯，基於這個時間點已經過了學校裡多數系所的閉館時間，帝彌托利猜想對方可能是某個剛從研究室逃出生天……或者是仗著剛開學的空閒在附近的酒吧玩得太晚的學生。

電梯門在面前打開，帝彌托利愣了愣，想來是對方恰巧和他住在同一層樓，又正好遇見了他這個鄰居。

帝彌托利往後退了一步，作勢要讓電梯裡的人先通過。

不料那人佇在了原地，遲疑地開口試探道：「……帝彌托利？」

帝彌托利回想了兩秒鐘，才發現他的鄰居是兩週前差點因為血糖過低倒在校園裡、被他送去醫療中心的化學系同學。

「庫羅德？」

接著兩人異口同聲地、問出了一模一樣的傻問題：「『你也住這裡？』」

這真的不是他們倆大驚小怪，試論兩個不同學院科系並且在三週以前根本沒見過面的大學生，在課表和日程基本對不上的前提下，剛開學就發現彼此其實是（平常根本沒機會遇上的）鄰居的機率有多高？

由帝彌托利回答的話，那答案會是「比剛寫好的一段程式碼在初次試測時遇上Bug的機率低。」；而由庫羅德回答的話，就是「比第一次的催化合成實驗就得到預期中的產物和產量的機率稍微高一點。」。簡言之，如果可以量化，那麼該機率不會超過百分之五。

空氣中短暫的沉默被庫羅德的輕笑聲化解，他指著帝彌托利的背包問道：「你這是要回學校？」

「不……其實是房間的冷氣壞掉，我又完全聯絡不上房東……他大概已經睡了，所以我打算去附近的飯店住一晚。」帝彌托利坦言，僅只是走出房門幾分鐘的時間就感受到室外難捱的悶熱，讓他只想盡快找到一個涼爽的環境度過今晚。

「那你最好多準備點錢和衣服，因為據我所知房東前天就出國旅行了，預計應該還有……十二天左右才會回來。」

「十二天？！」帝彌托利當場被噩耗震懾得愣在原地。

「根據他的說法是這個季節正適合搭郵輪橫渡極區四處觀光……所以這段時間失去聯絡很正常。」也許是表情明顯透露出了他對往後幾天的住宿問題感到困擾，庫羅德話題一轉、態度大方地邀請道：「如果你不介意的話，這幾天要不要暫時住在我這裡？」

「我房間的冷氣肯定沒問題，加寬的雙人床也夠我們兩個人躺，連行李的問題也省了，需要什麼東西開個門就能拿到。」庫羅德作勢比劃了一下兩個房間的距離，而後淺笑著看向帝彌托利，靜默地徵求他的答覆。

依目前的情況來說這的確是他最好的選擇，可帝彌托利仍然有些猶豫，十二天畢竟是相當長的時間，「……這樣不會造成你的麻煩嗎？」

「說不上麻煩，反正大一的學生宿舍也差不多是這麼度過的。」庫羅德聳了聳肩，補充道：「再說，這樣一來就可以當作我們扯平了。」

「扯平什麼的……怎麼看都是我麻煩你多一點吧？」

帝彌托利倒是沒想到償還人情這點，但是把人送去醫療室換取十二天的住宿，怎麼想都不是一筆公平的交易，即便他真的非常需要對方的救助，也該替對方設想那額外的損失。

「話別說得太早，帝彌托利。」庫羅德從背包中翻找出鑰匙打開房門，說道：「不然你先暫住個兩晚再看看後面幾天要如何安排吧，天色這麼晚了，你應該也想早點休息不是嗎？」

房間的主人調皮地擺了個恭請他進門的姿勢，帝彌托利苦笑著道了謝，「那就……打擾了。」

庫羅德的房間不算凌亂，但也稱不上整潔，真要帝彌托利來形容的話就是「具有生活的氣息，但是可以感覺出房間主人大部分的時間都不在這間房裡。」的模樣。

冷氣才剛開始運轉，室內飄散著一股淡淡的、清爽而令人放鬆的香氣，帝彌托利接過庫羅德遞給他的冰水，不經意地提問道：「你平常會使用香水？」

「啊……那是我媽心血來潮調製的，她是一個調香師，而我大概算是她的白老鼠……。」提起這件事似乎讓庫羅德有些難為情，俊秀的臉上眉頭微微蹙起，「我覺得這款已經算是相對好聞並且中性的了……你會過敏嗎？還是你不喜歡這個味道？」

「不是，我覺得挺好的。」帝彌托利回應道。

以檸檬為基底的香氛非常符合庫羅德給他的印象：清新的朝氣帶著一點頑皮的靈動，親切怡人卻又相當獨特。

「那就好。」庫羅德舒了口氣，隨即又振作起精神轉移了話題：「嘿，你明天幾點的課？」

「十點有一門選修……怎麼了？」

庫羅德從櫃子裡掏出了遊戲片和手把，指著遊戲盒上的一角，對帝彌托利問道：「願意陪我攻略掉這個魔王，一起尋遍城堡中各個不起眼角落裡的藏寶箱嗎？」

帝彌托利愣了一下，理解出庫羅德是在邀請他通宵打遊戲後，拿起了手把，從善如流地回答：「當然。」

也許他應該把對庫羅德的印象稍作修正。

——庫羅德笑起來的模樣有種特殊的吸引力，像磁石、像暗夜中的光亮，又像迷霧中隱約傳來的塞壬的歌聲，可以輕而易舉地牽住你的目光，而後誘向他所導引的方向。

帝彌托利想，那笑容彷彿具有魔力，沒有人能抗拒。

＊ ＊ ＊

※Propagation / Side Claude

「拿去吧，電磁學的筆記。」庫羅德將手中厚度可觀的一疊資料放在桌上，一手接過帝彌托利剛從櫃檯端來的義式濃縮咖啡，淺嚐了一口，熟悉的味道讓他感覺到自己遍體麟傷的靈魂暫時得到了救贖。

面臨即將到來的期中週，校園裡的咖啡廳座無虛席，被同他們倆一樣想找個空間共同奮發學習的學生所占滿，舒緩柔和的背景音樂聲中不時參雜著幾句討論課題的瑣碎細語。

「謝謝，幫上大忙了。」帝彌托利在他對面的位置坐下，拿起桌上的筆記粗略地翻看了幾頁，接著驚訝地抬起頭看向庫羅德，問道：「你從哪弄來這份筆記的？」

「跟莉絲緹雅要來的，你知道，物理系那個跳級的天才少女。」庫羅德得意地揚起笑容，理工學院的課程中的主要的瓶頸大多和近代物理相關，而他幸運地在良好的人際關係中得到了不少優勢：「其實她挺好說話的，如果你上貢足夠大量的甜點的話。」

「等等，庫羅德。」帝彌托利似乎有些受寵若驚，看著那疊紙張就像看著天上掉下來的至寶，無所適從地陷入了慌亂，花上好一段時間沉澱心緒後滿懷愧疚與感激地嘆道：「……這樣實在太麻煩你了。」

「只是順便而已，我的量子力學目前正處在字面意義上的大爆炸前的渾沌狀態——所有知識都糾結成一塊完全沒有任何頭緒，隨時準備炸裂我的期末成績。」經過一個月多的相處（包含將近半個月同居生活），庫羅德已經大致可以推測出帝彌托利的想法，依照那生在錯誤時空的騎士精神思維模式，此刻帝彌托利無非是在深思如何回報他這份「恩情」，無奈於此，他格外慎重地強調：「你就放心吧，帝彌托利。」

我只是在自救過程中順道保住了你的屁股。庫羅德在心裡補充道。

「但是……」

「帝彌托利。」知曉對方仍在猶豫，庫羅德索性徑直商議道：「作為交換，球賽的入場票就有勞你了，好嗎？」

歷經半個月的共宿，除了彼此這學期的課表和日常作息外，也在無意間知曉了許多對方的興趣和習慣，得知支持的球隊相同後，兩人便約好期中週結束之後的某個週末要一起去看球賽。

季後賽門票搶手得很，想以實惠的價格購買單場比賽中視野較好的位置需要一些門道。庫羅德提出買票這個交換條件是他預想中「落在帝彌托利的能力範圍內，並且不會造成太大的困擾。」的最佳選擇，他知道帝彌托利肯定會答應，但他依然保留了對方拒絕的權利。

帝彌托利回以一個釋然的笑，向他保證道：「交給我吧。」

協商成功並沒有讓庫羅德有太多的喜悅，相反地，如果要形容他現在的心理狀態，那肯定是一個閃爍著紅光、標示上斗大的「警告！」字眼且配奏著高頻警示音的景況。

——這樣下去不行。

庫羅德深吸了一口氣，無視掉因為對方的一個笑容便擅自起鬨的心臟，狀作自然地和帝彌托利交換了幾句無關緊要的話，接著將目光移回手中的書上——即使他現在根本看不進任何一個字。

事情是這樣的：起初他對帝彌托利只是覺得有趣而感到在意，在同住的那幾天裡察覺到他們兩人十分合得來之後，便和他的鄰居維持了相對頻繁的往來，然後在某天早上——準確地說是上週五的遊戲之夜隔天——從帝彌托利的身側醒來（他其實不記得自己是什麼時候睡著的），睜開眼看見清晨煦麗的陽光灑落在對方柔和的睡顏時，順著血液傳來的悸動讓他在頃刻間意識到——他淪陷了。

如同流往低處的水、如同反應產生的熵、如同宇宙間所有的定律，喜歡上帝彌托利是如此自然而然，導致他發覺時一切皆已木已成舟無可轉圜。

不過讓庫羅德煩惱的並不是他喜歡上帝彌托利這件事。

令他困擾的主要癥結點在於：

一、經由他的觀察，帝彌托利應該是個異性戀。

二、他其實沒有追求同性的經驗。

三、自己過往被同性追求的經歷並沒有太大的參考價值。

綜上所述，庫羅德不得不承認「如何在讓帝彌托利也同樣喜歡上自己」將會是一個困難的挑戰，尤其在對方十足十地不解風情的情況下。

這真的不是庫羅德酸葡萄心理，拿眼前的情況作個例證：單就帝彌托利端正的姿態搭配上姣好的容貌，再加上那模特兒般高健的身形，庫羅德不用回頭都能感受到來自咖啡廳裡幾位同學的灼灼目光，他甚至可以斷言不出幾分鐘內就會有人上前搭訕帝彌托利。但是根據這幾天下來的經驗，當事人不是根本沒注意到對方正在搭訕他，便是困惑地收下了電話號碼然後不了了之。

庫羅德印象最深刻的是三天前有個長相艷麗的女同學不小心撞到帝彌托利，杯裡的茶水因此灑在帝彌托利外套的衣袖上，女同學立刻慌忙地拿出身上的巾帕替帝彌托利擦拭衣袖，充滿歉意地提出「願意償付帝彌托利把衣服送去乾洗的費用」的補償措施，向帝彌托利索要聯絡方式。

要不是那茶水潑灑的方式實在太過巧妙，以及庫羅德與生俱來善於洞察女人心的能力，連他都會以為這真是一場不幸的意外。

那之後？那之後就什麼都沒有了。

帝彌托利秉持了他一貫的紳士風度，以「自己沒注意看路」為由向女同學道歉，說著「妳沒事就好」的溫馨話語，委婉而鄭重地拒絕了對方的賠償。即使當事人從頭到尾都沒發覺這是一場精心設計的搭訕，女同學仍然沒有如願要到連絡方式，看著她臉上僵硬的笑容，庫羅德當場在心裡為她默哀了五秒鐘。

他合理懷疑造物者太過專注於塑造眼前這個人的外貌和性格，導致遺忘了其他重要的東西，比如浪漫情懷。

想到要追求的對象比起異性戀更接近無性戀，庫羅德忍不住揉了揉眉心，為自己多舛的命運嘆了口氣。

興許是嘆息聲引起了帝彌托利的注意，他擔憂地看向庫羅德並關切道：「庫羅德，身體不舒服嗎？」

基於他們第一次見面時他正處於「熬夜玩電動、未進食、又剛和朋友進行完一場激烈的網球賽，體驗了人生第一次低血糖需要送醫」的狀態，不知道是不是庫羅德的錯覺，帝彌托利似乎因此誤以為他很「嬌弱」，除了三不五時的關心話語、偶爾的運動邀約（通常是游泳，不確定是因為帝彌托利怕熱，還是因為帝彌托利認為他無法承受更高強度的運動。），還多次婉言奉勸他減少通宵玩電動的頻率（所以他的遊戲之夜現在變成了一週最多兩天，甚至順道養成了十二點前上床睡覺的好習慣）。

「我沒事，這個問題有點複雜，思考久了覺得頭疼。」庫羅德乾笑著回答，隨即想起昨天送給莉絲緹雅的檸檬糖還剩下不少，於是從袋中取了幾顆糖，拆開其中一顆的包裝放入口中，然後將手中剩下的糖果全數放在靠近帝彌托利的桌面上，「這是我家鄉那邊的特產，你也嚐嚐看吧？」

「謝謝。」帝彌托利道完謝，拿起桌上的檸檬糖吃了一顆，接著在一旁白紙上以剛勁簡潔的字體寫下一段話，遞給庫羅德。

——味道很好，我很喜歡。

庫羅德看著這段文字，輕吁了口氣，將紙張默默地收在他的資料夾中，揚起嘴角對帝彌托利低聲說道：「嗯，我也很喜歡。」

＊ ＊ ＊

※Propagation / Side Dimitri

「你該起床了，庫羅德。」

「…… ** _再十分鐘就好，拜託_** 。」

「二十分鐘前你也是這麼說。」聽見電話另一頭黏黏糊糊的外語，帝彌托利無奈地嘆著氣。期中週剛結束，可以料想庫羅德昨晚肯定是玩遊戲玩到幾近天亮才入睡，若是往常，他會讓庫羅德補眠到自然醒為止，但是今天不行，「球賽從中午開始，我們最晚十點也該出門了……庫羅德，你在聽嗎？」

電話那頭、隔壁房間的那個人斷斷續續地回答：「 ** _當然_** …… ** _十分鐘_** …… ** _求你了_** 。」

帝彌托利知道當庫羅德用他的母語說話時代表他本人已經累到完全沒有知覺的程度，根據兩個月以來的經驗，別說是十分鐘，兩個小時之內庫羅德都不見得會起床。

「十分鐘後我會直接打開你的房門， ** _別怪我沒有警告你_** 。」帝彌托利從沒想過高中時隨意選擇的外語課程會在這樣的情況下派上用場，客觀地說他的發音方式和腔調並不標準，但睡迷糊的庫羅德也許根本不會注意到。

果然，在他按下結束通話按鍵前，話筒傳來庫羅德黏膩低啞的聲音：「嗯……好的， ** _我的甜心_** ……。」

掛上電話的帝彌托利可以確定：庫羅德不但沒有聽見他方才說的話，也壓根兒沒有意識到通話的對象是他。因此庫羅德才會一反常態地說出這樣的話——以如同黏稠的糖蜜般的甜膩語氣。

認知到自己有必要親自去隔壁房間叫醒庫羅德後，帝彌托利打理好儀容，順手把稍嫌過長的頭髮繫上，將隨身物品和拜託菲力克斯預先購買的兩張入場券一起放入背包，帶著庫羅德寄放在他這裡的備用鑰匙出了房門。

帝彌托利禮節性地在進入庫羅德的房間前輕敲了幾次門板——儘管知道房間的主人肯定聽不見——拿出備用鑰匙，逕自解鎖開門走進鄰居的房間內。

帝彌托利往房間內部環伺了一周，很快就發現團在毛毯中、佔據在床的一側的庫羅德。

接近秋末的涼爽氣候對庫羅德來說可能太冷了一點，他想，接著審慎地思考自己該如何把庫羅德叫醒。

把毛毯抽走的話庫羅德說不定會著涼感冒，直接把整個人拖下床又擔心會因為失力不當導致庫羅德受傷。

帝彌托利想了想，決定採取折衷的作法——把庫羅德連人帶毯抱起來。

「抱歉了，庫羅德。」帝彌托利對著熟睡中的人說道。

作為回應，毛毯中傳來一聲模糊的夢囈：「嗯……。」

「嗯？唔……咦？！！」被他從床上倏然抱起的人因為陡然的失重感睜開了眼，反射性地勾住他的肩膀想避免摔落，一雙綠眸從茫然、驚慌，在看見他之後轉變成了不解，「帝彌托利？！」

「你該起床了，球賽的開場時間是正中午。」帝彌托利重新複述了一次方才在電話中他對庫羅德說的話，看著傻愣在面前的人笑出了聲，「醒醒，庫羅德，我們只剩十五分鐘的時間準備出門了。」

「出門？……啊！球賽！」

見庫羅德終於掃清睡意回歸正常的運作狀態，帝彌托利滿意地把人安放回床鋪上，沉默而有耐心地等待對方梳洗、整裝完畢。

經過一波周折後，他們兩人如期趕在開場時間抵達了球場。

「帝彌托利……你昨晚睡得不好？」排隊入場的途中，庫羅德冷不防地詢問道。

帝彌托利的確睡得不怎麼安穩，他不知道庫羅德是如何發現的，握著入場券的手僵了僵，勉強扯出一個微笑坦承道：「作了個奇怪的夢……醒來之後花了一段時間才又睡著。」

庫羅德表示了解地點點頭，不再追問。

帝彌托利在心裡鬆了口氣，他沒告訴庫羅德自己在那個奇怪的夢裡夢見了他。——在高中放學後的空教室裡，態度冷淡地將掛在腕上的、與他成對的手鏈解下，當著他的面扔進垃圾桶中。

一如他的前任女友和他分手當時所作的那樣。

帝彌托利不明白自己為什麼會作那樣的夢，也不知道為什麼同樣的場面對象卻變成了眼前這個人。實際上，帝彌托利至今仍然不明白前任提出分手時說出「她對他而言並不特別」的原因——她向他告白，他接受了；她送他的手鏈，他也相當珍惜地戴著；他尊重她的每個意見，也盡可能滿足她提出的所有要求。為何即使如此，她依然認為自己對她並不特別呢？

怎麼樣才符合她口中所謂的「特別」呢？帝彌托利直至現在都還找不出答案。

自那之後帝彌托利婉拒掉了所有告白與邀約，只因為他不希望在自己得到解答之前，再次傷害到其他對他有好感的人。

「呼叫帝彌托利，收到請回答。」庫羅德用拿著三明治的手在帝彌托利面前晃了晃，隨即輕偏了一下頭，示意他們可以從美食街離開前往看台區的座位。

「抱歉。」從思考中回過神的帝彌托利道著歉，由庫羅德的另一隻手中接過兩杯飲料，一起走向看台區。

庫羅德笑著擺了擺手，調侃道：「什麼世紀難題把你困住了？」

帝彌托利順著對方的話頭半開玩笑地回答：「一組看似簡單卻高度複雜的加密代碼。」

「恩尼格瑪 1？」

「維吉尼亞 1。」

庫羅德在座椅上坐下，和他交換了各自的餐點，故作傷感地給了他一個憐憫的眼神，哀嘆般地表示：「愛莫能助。」

帝彌托利忍俊不禁地輕咳了幾下，將視線轉移到球場上，拆開三明治的包裝開始填補他從早上就空虛到現在的胃。

「我突然想到一個問題。」二局下半的時候，庫羅德沒來由地張口發話。

「什麼？」周遭的聲音有些嘈雜，帝彌托利往身旁的庫羅德靠近了一些，凝神傾聽。

「如果我們倆被中場休息的親吻鏡頭2照到該怎麼辦？」

太久沒到球場觀賽，帝彌托利經庫羅德一提才想起還有這件事，覺得事情發生的機率應該不高，便回應道：「都行，隨你的意思。」

「沒問題。」庫羅德比了個「收到」的手勢，露出一個古靈精怪的笑，補充道：「用舌頭也可以對吧？」

帝彌托利被這番發言猛地嗆著了，庫羅德則當場笑出了淚。

「你的反應真可愛，小甜心。」庫羅德對此評論，一臉惡作劇得逞的志得意滿。

若是平常，帝彌托利肯定會立刻不甘示弱地反擊，可是不知怎麼地，他突然回想起今天早上庫羅德在電話中甜得讓他牙間發酸、心頭發癢的說話語調。庫羅德那些無心的舉動讓他像是得到了錯誤指令的機器，陷入了短暫的迴圈。

然而要他服軟是不可能的。受到挑釁的帝彌托利略過腦海中紊亂無章的思緒強自鎮定下來，咬著牙禮尚往來地回以一句：「別忘了換氣呼吸，小寶貝。」

喝著飲料的庫羅德明顯哽了一下。

——事實證明，你永遠不該試圖挑戰墨菲定律，任何一個事件發生的機率大於零，那它就有可能會發生。

在球場的大螢幕上看到自己和庫羅德同時出現在充滿惡趣味的桃色愛心之中時，帝彌托利從庫羅德的表情中讀出了和他一致的感想。

就在他仍不知如何是好時，庫羅德苦笑著，在周圍的訕笑與起鬨聲中側過身與他對視，一雙深邃的綠眼歛了歛，而後伸出手輕扣在他的側臉上毫無防備地靠近。

好像只有幾秒鐘，又彷彿有幾十年般長久，時間彷彿被停滯在庫羅德閉上眼睛湊向他的瞬間，然後在那對柔軟的嘴唇與他相貼的剎那無限地延長。

空氣中逸散著淡淡的、令人舒心的香氣，帝彌托利想起庫羅德送給他的檸檬糖，晶黃透亮、酸酸甜甜的、清爽的滋味。

於是他出於本能地閉上眼用舌尖品嘗那令人著迷的味道。

四周的哄鬧聲好像停止了，又好像沒有。帝彌托利覺得那不重要，因為在他們分開後、視線再次交織的那一刻，這些年來的疑惑就此隨之豁然開朗。

——Eureka（我發現了）3。

＊ ＊ ＊

※Termination? / Side Dimitri

接到庫羅德的來電時，帝彌托利正在電腦螢幕前檢查報告的大綱，鄰近期末週的時節，儘管兩人互為鄰居，能面對面說話的機會也很少，但是他們今晚約好要去兩個街區外的餐廳吃晚餐。

「帝彌托利，我有個壞消息要告訴你。」電話那頭傳來的說話語氣異常沉重。

帝彌托利心裡一緊，「怎麼了？」

「我們的晚餐約會看來必須取消了。」庫羅德說，「實驗要用的儀器突然故障，我們花了整個下午的時間還是沒找出原因，今晚很有可能要睡實驗室了……抱歉，拖到現在才跟你說。」

「不要緊。」忙碌的時候本來就容易遇上這種突發狀況，帝彌托利完全可以理解，於是問道：「需要幫你外帶一份捲餅嗎？」

「欸？可以嗎？……可是你那邊應該也很忙吧？」庫羅德難掩欣喜的驚呼轉為冷靜後的擔憂。

「也還好。」他早已預先空出了今晚的時間，既然時間都安排好了，幫忙買個晚餐也不算什麼太麻煩的事。想起庫羅德前幾天找他吐苦水時說的話，帝彌托利補充了句：「再說，你不是再也忍受不了學生餐廳裡的食物了嗎？」

「吃過一次理學院學生餐廳的三明治你就會懂了，相信我，那絕對會在你的心靈和味覺神經留下不可磨滅的創傷。」說起這件事庫羅德很是痛心疾首，「認真地說，我覺得我們這兒真的該效仿一下設計學院叫外送。」

帝彌托利含著笑安靜地傾聽，接著對著電話那頭說道：「你現在有個呼叫私人外送的機會，今晚想吃什麼呢？」

「真的？……謝啦，帝彌托利，我要一份雞肉辣醬捲餅和海鮮濃湯。」

「到化學系的門口再打給你可以嗎？」

「沒問題。」庫羅德頓了頓，有些遲疑地開口邀請道：「系館一樓有休息室，如果你願意的話，我們仍然可以共進晚餐。」

「好。」帝彌托利朝牆上的時鐘瞥了一眼，在心裡估算著來回走一趟需要的時間。

「我會以虔誠的心盼望著你到來的那一刻的。」

緊張、憂心、雀躍……只是短短幾分鐘的對話裡，他的內在情緒變化的頻率之快，已經到了無法即時偵測察覺的程度。帝彌托利先前從未細想過箇中緣由，直到最近才緩慢地領會到……庫羅德對他而言是不一樣的。

因為對方無厘頭的話語不自覺地放鬆了神情，帝彌托利笑著回應：「晚點見。」

他喜歡庫羅德，不僅限於友情層面的那種喜歡（他不能否認庫羅德對他而言也是一個很棒的朋友。），是和所有人都不同的、「特別的」、可能具有輕度成癮性的那種喜歡——或者應該說，愛。

他愛上庫羅德了。帝彌托利最初意識到這件事是在半個多月前的球場看台上，因為一個半強迫性質的吻。

要他形容的話，那感覺就像在一團亂碼中找到了規律，所有的疑惑在一瞬間迎刃而解。

然而尾隨而來的新問題是——他不確定庫羅德能否接受同樣身為男性的人對自己抱有戀慕之情，甚至於……機會渺茫地，愛上他。帝彌托利知道自己不該抱持著這樣的期待，但他就是忍不住臆想自己和庫羅德兩情相悅的可能性。

「說不定庫羅德會接受他的告白」這樣的假設是危險的，弄不好的話，他和庫羅德說不定連朋友都做不成。

有些事情一旦發現反而更加難辦。帝彌托利長舒了一口氣，收拾好自己的物品，在系樓外借了一台公共自行車，出發前往兩個街區外的那間餐館。

也許是因為有時間走出校外的學生減少的緣故，餐廳出餐的速度比預期中要來得快，帝彌托利返抵庫羅德所在的系館時也才過了大約四十分鐘。

「嗚……外面也太冷了吧。」庫羅德走出系館大門時忍不住縮了縮脖子，接過紙袋對帝彌托利打趣般地說道：「快進來吧，救世主先生。」

注意到對方那身亮黃色的連帽衫罩著的單薄身軀直打冷顫後，帝彌托利沉默著加快了自己的腳步。

化學系的休息室相當寬敞，除了微波爐、冰箱之外，還有大螢幕電視以及至少三種不同型號的咖啡機，令帝彌托利略感意外的是角落那一台投幣式烘衣機（根據庫羅德的說法，理學院有些學生差不多可以算是住在系館裡，算是因應需求。），由於休息室裡有另一群學生正在討論分組報告，兩人決定坐在吧台的角落。

帝彌托利其實沒有在吃飯時間聊天的習慣，通常他們一起用餐的時間中大多是庫羅德負責說話，他偶爾回上幾句。今天的話題主要圍繞在「實驗室裡的各種小型事故」（包含炸碎了整片保護玻璃，幸好無人受傷的實驗意外。），帝彌托利聽完只得出「實驗室很危險，不知道庫羅德對寫程式有沒有興趣……。」這般結論。

……另外就是「庫羅德被嗆得快要掉淚的樣子也很可愛。」，不過庫羅德無論做什麼他都覺得可愛，這充其量只是他無藥可救的證明。

也許他的喜歡早在他們第一次相遇時、在庫羅德強撐著微恙的身體向他求助時就埋下了種子，只是他當時沒有覺察。帝彌托利想，第一張多米諾骨牌在他毫無知覺時倒下，待他回過神來時一切早已脫離掌控，而他什麼都作不了——如果他不想失去庫羅德這個「朋友」的話。

「東側門出去右轉第二條巷子那裏有間新的餐廳，希爾妲說味道還不錯……期末考結束要不要去試試看？」在清理兩人借用的桌面時，庫羅德問道。

帝彌托利僵了僵，沖洗餐具的清水因此濺在他的袖口上，「……可以。」

希爾妲．哥納利爾，庫羅德最常提起的女性。帝彌托利去建築系找希爾凡時曾經遠遠地見過她一次，是個長相漂亮、性格開朗的同學，並且和庫羅德似乎非常合得來……。

……是一個更加適合庫羅德的對象。

或許是他的表情過於不自然，站在一旁的庫羅德輕拍他的肩膀關切道：「帝彌托利？……你還好嗎？」

「還好。」他說，「只是不小心把袖口濺濕了。」

庫羅德愣怔了幾秒鐘，接著表示：「我上去借個吹風機。」

然後他在帝彌托利還來不及謝卻之前，一路跑上樓，在不到三分鐘的時間內帶著吹風機回到帝彌托利的面前。

帝彌托利看向呼吸尚未平復的庫羅德，決定別說出「其實自己並不介意袖口被沾濕」這件事，順應地接過吹風機把袖口吹乾。

在他交還吹風機的時候，庫羅德將口袋裡的東西順帶放置在他的手心裡，說道：「送你。」

躺在手心裡的是一顆淡藍色的薄荷糖，簡單透明的包裝與被他悄悄收在小鐵盒裡的、庫羅德送給他的、僅剩的那顆檸檬糖相當形似。

「和你的眼睛顏色很像。」庫羅德笑著補充了一句，綠眸中充滿了靈動的光彩。

「謝謝。」帝彌托利回應道。

庫羅德不會知道他把一顆糖存放在身邊。

這樣的行為傻得可以，帝彌托利想，可他就是捨不得吃掉他送給他的檸檬糖。

——如陽光般閃耀奪目的、他的檸檬糖。

＊ ＊ ＊

※Termination? / Side Claude

帝彌托利那邊的研討會是幾點結束來著？——庫羅德聽著來電轉接的鈴聲邊試圖回想。

今天是學期的最後一週，他們約好了晚餐要去附近新開的餐廳嚐鮮。他的期末考試結束了（多虧莉絲緹雅的筆記，他這學期應該能安穩無事地過關。），實驗也差不多告一個段落，可以準備放假了。他待在學校裡只是為了等帝彌托利打工結束後一起回去，……順便賣同實驗室的研究生們一個人情（幫忙保養實驗儀器還有搬重物之類。）。

庫羅德猜想研討會應該還需要一段時間才會中場休息，打算先給帝彌托利傳送個語音訊息再回實驗室，然而大樓的警示設備就在這時響起，學生們慌慌張張地竄出實驗室，其中一名教授四處張望了一圈後朗聲問道：「有人知道是哪一層樓傳出來的警報嗎？」

在一陣此起彼落的討論聲中，至少確認了「下面的樓層沒有冒煙」，於是一行人迅速地依照程序開始往樓外疏散。

「氨氣外洩？」庫羅德從被疏散到外側的同學們口中得知原因時有些驚訝，「……我們這層樓沒聞到什麼味道呢。」

「你們運氣好，離得遠又疏散得早……味道從六樓飄到五樓走廊的時候警報才響。」身旁的同學回應道，脫下了實驗袍輕嗅了幾下後露出了嫌惡的表情，接著自嘲：「真好，附加提神效果的實驗衣，有史以來最棒的聖誕節禮物，有誰想試試？」

「謝了，但你還是在自己留著和交給系上處理之間選一個吧。」庫羅德想都不想地當場拒絕。

庫羅德的實驗室位在三樓，受到的影響不大，教授點過名之後便直接宣布讓他們幾個人提早放假。

他看了一下時間，距離晚餐的約定還有三個多小時，於是決定先回宿舍一趟洗好澡換掉這身衣服。

「庫羅德！」

「欸？」聽見呼喚的庫羅德轉過身，正好看見人群中那個不知何時出現的、他傾慕的對象，「帝彌托利？」

不知道是不是他的錯覺，帝彌托利走向他的時候似乎有點……驚魂未定？這樣形容正確嗎？庫羅德邊暗自困惑著邊問道：「研討會結束了？」

「……嗯。」帝彌托利朝剛抵達的消防人員們看了一眼，「……要回宿舍嗎？」

庫羅德估計對方是路過的時候剛好看見集結的人群，為此有些不知所措，點點頭答道：「那就一起走吧。」

會在人群裡找他，代表帝彌托利多少還是有點關心他的吧？

庫羅德認為帝彌托利對他多少是有點在意的，只是這份在意到底是否源自於愛戀之情他就不得而知了。畢竟沒有參考標準，他實在無法準確地判斷自己在帝彌托利的心中地位，說不準帝彌托利對每個朋友都是這麼關心也不一定。

十二月的寒風冰冷刺骨，庫羅德離開人群才想起自己的外套還放在研究室裡，被零下低溫冷得直打哆嗦，「嘶……今天真的很冷。」

走在他身側的帝彌托利聞言，解下身上的外套和背包裡的圍巾一併奉送到庫羅德的面前，「借你用吧，到宿舍再還我就好。」

庫羅德傻愣了一下，差點將「難道當個守護天使和救世主已經不能滿足你了，從今以後你要當個快樂王子4嗎？」脫口而出，對帝彌托利扯出一個笑容，沒有接下對方遞過來的衣服。

「不用了，我身上說不定還有氨氣的臭味呢。」他可不希望自己把衣服還給心儀的對象時，衣服隱約帶著一股令人不愉的惡臭。

絕對不行，寧可凍死也不能屈服。

「我會記得洗衣服。」帝彌托利沒有收回手，看向庫羅德的藍色眼睛染著一股淡淡的憂愁，「你這樣可能會感冒的。」

庫羅德內心掙扎了幾秒，意識到帝彌托利很可能會以這樣的姿態跟他一路僵持下去，立刻屈服道：「……還是我來洗吧。」

見心上人終於展開笑顏，庫羅德瞬間暖得心都要融化了，半是無奈半是寵溺地穿好了衣服，邊開口確認道：「你是搭後天晚上的飛機？」

帝彌托利點點頭，接著反問：「你呢？要跟你爸媽一起去旅行嗎？」

「才不要呢，每分每秒都深刻體會自己是個多餘的電燈泡……我應該會去一趟外祖父那裡，國內的機票便宜很多，不去一趟好像說不過去。」庫羅德一邊將過長的圍巾纏成合適的結，一邊在心裡計算著扣除掉機票錢之後他還能買什麼禮物送給帝彌托利。

既然帝彌托利說了會在新年之前回來，到時候交給他應該就可以了吧？……需要假裝是聖誕節禮物嗎？

一路苦惱著自己該送帝彌托利什麼生日禮物，不知不覺間兩人就抵達宿舍，庫羅德按開電梯門時才想起他先前請託帝彌托利幫忙買今天這場研討會的書，於是問道：「對了，書的錢，我晚餐時再給你可以嗎？」

帝彌托利愣了愣，緊蹙著一雙劍眉語帶遲疑地回答：「……書的話，我請別的同學幫忙買了，你開學再給我就好。」

「……好。」庫羅德覺得帝彌托利的反應有些怪異，但他楞是找不出問題的關鍵。

是忘記買書了嗎？……如果是忘記，帝彌托利應該不會說「等開學再拿給他」這樣的話。

庫羅德仔細思考著帝彌托利今天諸多怪異舉動背後的原因，可直到他洗完澡換了套衣服也沒想透。注意到距離晚餐時間還有一個多小時，他拿起手機想打電話邀請王子殿下陪他玩一會兒遊戲。

然後他注意到自己在將近一小時前給帝彌托利的語音留言。

庫羅德不記得自己什麼時候按下了收音鍵，於是點開留言的音訊想確認。

——音訊很短，是緊急疏散的警示音。

庫羅德頓了頓，回想起帝彌托利方才一系列的舉動，接著意識到一個可能。也許是他當局者迷沒有注意到，甚至沒有考慮過這樣的可能性。

可能帝彌托利的不自在是因為他不擅長說謊；可能帝彌托利聽到了留言，在研討會尚未結束的情況下慌忙地跑到化學系只為了確認他沒事——可能他喜歡的那個人也正好喜歡他！

「如果是這樣的話……。」

腦海中飛速地閃過兩人這幾個月的相處經過，試圖在日常的蛛絲馬跡中找到證明的庫羅德，陷入了前所未有的混亂。判定「帝彌托利是否喜歡上他」真的太難了，堪比在未開箱的情況下得知薛丁格的貓咪5死亡與否，而他甚至不能以「帝彌托利處在二分之一喜歡他與二分之一只當他是比較要好的朋友兩者的疊加狀態」作結。

但他還有一種方法，一個最不保險的確認方法……。

敲響帝彌托利的房門時，心臟搏動的速率達到了他有生以來最高的峰值，庫羅德閉了閉眼，試圖讓自己的情緒緩和一些，但毫無成效。

他必須知道答案！就在今天！就是現在！

帝彌托利打開房門有些不解地詢問道：「庫羅德？怎麼了？」

「我想跟你確認一件事。」庫羅德將話說出口才意識到自己的聲音異常低啞，像是被極度亢奮的情緒與好奇心擠壓到變形的結果。

「什麼事？」一雙漂亮的藍眼專注地凝視著他，彷彿他是他的整個世界。

庫羅德做好心理準備深吸了一口氣，伸手勾住帝彌托利的肩，微微墊起腳尖，闔上雙眼，仰起頭輕輕地在帝彌托利的雙唇上印上一個吻。

和球場那時的情況完全不同，這是他的一場豪賭，抱持著一絲期待的豪賭。

他感覺到帝彌托利的身體僵滯了很久，就在他以為自己會被推開時，帝彌托利輕柔地將他擁入懷中，按著他的後腦，逐步地加深了這個吻。

沒有身旁嘈雜的人群、也沒有鏡頭對著他們，感覺很好，就像這個宇宙之中只有他和帝彌托利，而他們只需要感受彼此……。

庫羅德不知道這個吻斷斷續續地維持了多長的時間，可能三分鐘，也可能是半小時，他們從門口一路跌跌撞撞地上了帝彌托利的床鋪。

在兩人終於分開時，庫羅德信心十足地低笑著確認道：「是我想的那樣嗎？」

帝彌托利紅著臉，又將他摟緊了一些。

「是。」

**Author's Note:**

> 1 恩尼格瑪（Enigma）：二戰時德軍使用的加/解密器，幾乎無法破解。  
>  維吉尼亞（Vigenère）：古典密碼學中，凱撒密碼的演變體之一，雖然困難，但可以人為破解。
> 
> 2 親吻鏡頭（Kiss cam）：北美的熱門球賽在中場休息時的觀眾互動遊戲，被拍攝到出現在大螢幕上的兩個人必須當眾親吻。
> 
> 3 我發現了（Eureka）：典故請參考阿基米德發現浮力的過程，這好像是科幻作品中挺長出現的詞彙？（不確定
> 
> 4 快樂王子（The Happy Prince）：Oscar Wilde撰寫的童話故事，身為雕像的快樂王子委託身邊的燕子將身上所有值錢的東西都贈與給需要幫助的人，因為不再光鮮亮麗而被拆毀（跟燕子一起去天堂了）。
> 
> 5 薛丁格的貓（Schrödinger's Cat）：在闡述量子力學（庫羅德這學期的主修課XD）時通常會被先提出來的一個思想實驗，主要是以具體宏觀的形式來說明一個微觀狀態時的不確定性。
> 
> \---------
> 
> *因為是現代AU，在寫殿下（扣除慘龍之血的影響，包含生理與心理）和盟主（沒有生長在歧視和打壓的環境中）的時候必須連帶扣除很多屬性，就變成這樣了。（？
> 
> *明明這兩個人在我腦海中以各種方式滾了千百次床單，可下筆寫出來的卻是小清新內容（一部份是我覺得這個AU就適合搞雙向暗戀，估計要交往至少半年才能實現對接。），邊寫邊懷疑自己身體是否內建亂碼產生器，輸入和產生的東西根本沒啥關聯。
> 
> *想了很多設定但是都沒有寫出來，比如帝彌托利平常在學校的時間是早七晚七（有系上的兼職、會用空閒時間運動健身）、庫羅德則是早十晚十（有時候實驗弄得比較晚、遊戲通常玩到凌晨三點），兩個人都是家中獨生子，建築系被分類在工程學院可是系館位於設計學院，希爾妲的主修是珠寶設計、菲力克斯則是體育相關……，顧著看FE Heroes的官方和推特太太們發糖，我就很廢。
> 
> *鏈鎖反應和骨牌效應在概念上很相近，關鍵是在最初的步驟（Initiation），一旦被觸發後（Propagation）就會像滾雪球那樣順利地持續延伸，如果條件穩定（骨牌數量）充足的話，通常是不會自行終止（Termination）的，他們倆才準備開始談戀愛，怎麼會這樣結束呢www。
> 
> *BGM是 Kygo & Imagine Dragons 的 Born To Be Yours。


End file.
